paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoky's Jealousy
A true sequel to my first fanon story "Rocky's Jealousy". Summary Rocky promises to spend the whole day playing with Smoky. Smoky is excited until their cousin Atlas arrives for a visit. Atlas pretty much plays with Rocky by himself leaving Smoky out. Will Smoky find a way to join in or will he be forced to play alone? Characters Main Characters: * Smoky * Rocky * Atlas Minor Characters: * Tundra * Kailey * Icee * Ryder * Skye (mentioned) Story It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. Smoky woke up with such excitement. It was the day that Rocky had promised to spend the whole day with him having "brother time". They had been so busy lately with missions and training that they have barely had time to play together. Smoky: Yes! Today is the day! Smoky jumps out of bed and looks at the calender inside his pup-house. He sees that day circled with a red marker. Smoky: Yes! He runs to Rocky's pup-house and knocks on it waking Rocky up. Rocky: huh? What? Who's there? Smoky: It's Smoky! Rocky: What do you want? I was sleeping! Smoky: Don't you remember? It's our "Brothers' Day" Rocky: Oh yeah! I forgot! (opens his pup-house door) Let's go get some bacon from Ryder! Smoky: Okay! They run up to Ryder who was preparing the pups' breakfast. Ryder: You two are up early! Smoky: It's "Brothers' Day"! Rocky: Yeah! And we were wondering if we could have bacon for breakfast since it is a special occasion. Ryder: Of course you can! Ryder fries up some bacon and puts it in Rocky and Smoky's bowls and both pups finish off the bacon fairly quickly. Both pups start to head outside. Rocky: What do you want to do first little bro? Smoky: Well.. ???: Rocky? Smoky? You're alive? The two pups look over and see what looked like a brown version of Rocky standing in front of them. Rocky: (tilting his head) Atlas? Is that you? Atlas: Yup! Atlas runs over and gives Rocky and Smoky a big hug. Smoky meanwhile was confused as to why this pup was hugging him and his brother. Smoky: Who's Atlas? Atlas: You don't remember me? Rocky: He was probably too little to remember. Smoky, this is our cousin Atlas! We used to play with him all the time when we were little! I even have a home video of us from when he and our Uncle would visit us and Mom and Dad. They go to the TV room and put in the tape. In the Tape: Rocky and Atlas are wrestling on the floor as Rocky's dad is taping them. Dad: Boys, take it easy! (chuckles) Little Rocky: Yes Dad! Little Atlas: Yes Uncle! Little Rocky: Hey Atlas, wanna check out my new baby brother? He was only born a week or two ago. Little Atlas: What's his name? Little Rocky: Smoky! He likes it when I give him piggyback rides! Little Atlas: Cool! Let's go! The two pups run over to Baby Smoky who is sticking a toy block in his mouth. Little Atlas: Aww he's so adorable! Little Rocky: Yeah! (to Baby Smoky) Smoky, do you want another piggyback ride? Baby Smoky: (smiles and reaches for Rocky) Rocky throws his baby brother on his back and gives him a ride around the room. Dad: Aww you pups are so cute! Little Rocky: Thanks Dad! End of Video Smoky: Wow, I was tiny! Rocky: Well you were only like two weeks old! Atlas: It's been a long time since I saw you two. Smoky: What did you mean earlier when you said "You're alive"? Atlas: Well when your parents died, you two were missing. We searched weeks for you two but never found you. My parents gave up and assumed you were dead. Rocky: We left to make it on our own. We couldn't stay once our parents died. It would've been too painful. Atlas: I understand. I would've done the same thing! Smoky: After that, I pretty much grew up on the streets. For a few months, me and Rocky got seperated, but we were reunited once i joined the PAW Patrol. Atlas: Well I'm glad you two are safe! I never gave up on finding you guys and I'm glad I didn't. He gives both pups a big hug. Rocky: How did you find us? Atlas: I was roaming around Adventure Bay when I heard people talking about you guys. Rocky: Cool! You wanna hang out? Smoky: (whispers to Rocky) I thought we were supposed to spend the day together! Rocky: (whispers back) C'mon Smoky! We haven't seen Atlas in forever. Tomorrow I promise it will just be me and you! Smoky: You promise? Rocky: I promise! Rocky: Do you guys wanna go play hide-and-go-seek at the pup-park? Atlas and Smoky: Sure! With that, the pups were off to the park. Once they got there, they decided to play hide-and-go-seek. Atlas was it. Atlas: You guys ready? Both pups nodded. Atlas: 1....2....3....4....5....6.... Rocky decided to hide under a park bench while Smoky hid in a nearby bush. Atlas: 7....8....9....10! Ready or not, here I come! Atlas looked around carefully for any sign of his cousins. He searched everywhere before spotting part of Rocky's tail sticking out from under the bench. Atlas: Got'cha cous! (tag's Rocky's tail) Rocky: Oh man! He comes out from underneath the park bench only to be tackled by Atlas and they playfully wrestled forgetting that nobody found Smoky yet. Smoky had been waiting so long that he ended up falling asleep in the bush. Once they were finished wrestling, they went to Mr. Porter's restaurant for some meatballs which are Smoky's favorite. Rocky: Do you feel like we are forgetting something? (scarfs down another meatball) Atlas: (thinking) No, not that I can think of. It's probably nothing! Rocky: Yeah let's just finish eating. Atlas: Okay! The two pups finish their meal before heading back to the Lookout. Meanwhile, Smoky just woke up in the bush. Smoky: (waking up) (Yawns) Must have fallen asleep. Smoky walks out of the bush and looks around the pup-park not seeing anybody. Smoky: Where are those guys? Why aren't they looking for me? Did they forget about me or something? The thought of his big brother actually forgetting about him made Smoky a little sad. Smoky: How could they forget about me? He decided to go see if they were at the Lookout. He arrives just as Rocky and Atlas were playing Pup Pup Boogie. Rocky: (sees Smoky) Oh hey Smoky! Atlas: Hey little cous! Smoky: Did you guys forget something earlier? Rocky: No. Atlas: Not that we can think of. Smoky: Me! You forgot me! We were all playing hide-and-seek and you forgot to find me! I had been waiting in a bush for you to find me for hours! Rocky: Oh! I'm so sorry Smoky! I guess we got caught up in playing with each other that we kinda forgot you were playing too. Atlas: I'm sorry too little cous! Smoky:: It's okay I guess. Both pups give Smoky a big hug. Smoky: I'm going to go chew on my chew toy in my pup-house. Rocky: Okay! Have fun! Smoky: Remember Rocky! Tomorrow it's just me and you! Rocky: Got it! Smoky walks to his pup-house and begins to chew on his chew toy. Smoky: (thinks) Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to hang with Rocky alone. The next day, Smoky goes to Rocky's pup-house to go get him but he isn't there. Curious as to where his big brother is, he heads into the Lookout to see if he can find out where he is. That is when he bumps into Tundra. Smoky: Oops! Sorry Tundra! Tundra: It's okay Smoky! Smoky: Have you seen Rocky? He promised me that today we could spend the whole day together! Tundra: Oh....He and Atlas went up to Jake's mountain to go snowboarding with Icee. Smoky: They forgot about me again? Tundra: Sorry! Atlas and Icee asked Rocky this morning while you were still sleeping. You could always spend the day with Kailey. She definately wouldn't forget you. Smoky: Great idea Tundra! Thank you! Tundra: You're welcome! Smoky runs off to find Kailey. He finds her reading a magazine she borrowed from Skye. Smoky: Hi Kailey! Wanna hang out? Kailey: (looks up from the magazine) I thought you were spending the day with Rocky? Smoky: He, Icee, and Atlas went snowboarding without me... (looks at her sad) He forgot about me again! Kailey: It's okay Smoky, I'd NEVER forget about you! Kailey goes over and gives Smoky a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. That seemed to make him feel a little less sad. Smoky: Thanks Kailey! Kailey: No problem! So what do you wanna do? Smoky: Let's use Rocky's catapult to play fetch! Kailey: I love that game! Let's go! Both pups go running outside to the lawn. Smoky grabs the catapult out of Rocy's pup-house along with a tennis ball and sets everything up. Smoky: Ready Kailey? Kailey: Water we waiting for? Launch it! Smoky launches it and Kailey takes off after it. She was a fast pup as she got out in front of the ball, jumped up, and caught the ball in her mouth. Kailey: (muffled by the ball in her mouth) Got it! She runs back to Smoky who set up another ball for his turn. Smoky: Great job Kailey! (gives her a kiss on the cheek) Kailey: (blushes) Thanks! Now it's your turn! Smoky: I'm ready! Kailey: Okay! Go long! Kailey launches the ball as it goes over Smoky's head. He immediately takes off after it. Smoky: I got it! I got it! Smoky jumps up to catch the ball but it flies over his head out of reach. Smoky: I don't got it! The ball rolls across the grass and Smoky falls to the ground. Kailey ran over and helped him to his paws. Kailey: Looks like this time the Cop-pup was runner up...to me! hahahaha! Smoky: hahahaha! Good one! Now where did that ball go? Smoky and Kailey each take off after the ball. Meanwhile, Rocky, Atlas, and Icee are heading up the driveway after a day of snowboarding. Rocky: That was fun! Icee: Sure was! Atlas, are you sure you never snowboarded before? You did an excellent job! Atlas: Nope, this was my first time. Icee: Nice! Anyways, I'm going to go see what Tundra is doing. Bye guys! Rocky and Atlas: Bye Icee! Rocky notices a tennis ball laying right in front of him. Atlas: Watch out Rocky! Rocky looks over and sees Smoky running right at him. Smoky: Look out! It was too late. Smoky runs right into Rocky and they go tumbling. Kailey: Are you guys okay? Rocky: I'm fine! Smoky: Me too! Rocky: You gotta watch where you are running little bro! Smoky: Why should I? Why didn't you just move out of the way? Smoky growls in Rocky's face and runs to his pup-house. Rocky: What was that about? Atlas: I have no idea. Maybe Tundra knows why! The two pups run into the Lookout where Tundra was watching television with Icee. Rocky: Tundra can I talk to you for a minute? It's about Smoky. Tundra: Sure Rocky. Icee: I'll leave you guys alone! (leaves) Rocky: Do you know why Smoky just yelled at me and growled in my face? Tundra: Are you really that clueless? Atlas: Huh? Rocky: What do you mean? Tundra: (facepaws) What was yesterday? Rocky: Tuesday? Tundra pulls out Rocky's calender. It read: "July 14th- Brother's day with Smoky" Rocky: Oh.... Tundra: And I heard you promise Smoky that today you would spend the whole day with him but you forgot him again. Rocky, he has been feeling left out. All he wanted was a little brotherly bonding with you but you couldn't even remember to make the time. I'm ashamed of you Rocky. You know better! Rocky: I'm sorry Tundra, I'll make it up to him. I promise! Atlas: I'm also sorry Tundra! I tend to forget things easily so I forgot about that promise. I'll also make it up to him. Both pups run out to Smoky's pup-house where he is crying. Smoky: (sniffs) What do you want? Rocky: Smoky....I...I'm sorry for neglecting you. It wasn't on purpose. I just kinda forgot about the plans we made. Atlas: I'm sorry too little cous! I have a bad habit of forgetting stuff easily. I didnt remember the plans you made with Rocky so I asked him to go snowboarding. Smoky: It's okay I guess...It's just that I feel so left out. I almost feel forgotten. Rocky: How could I forget you? You are one of the most important pups in my life. You're my little brother and I love you. Rocky and Atlas give Smoky a big hug. Rocky: I have an idea! Let's go down to Mr. Porter's and get a plate full of meatballs for each of us! I know that they are your favorite! Smoky drools at the thought of the meatballs. Rocky and Atlas just chuckle. Smoky: What are we waiting for? Let's go! Smoky takes off for the bridge to Adventure Bay. Rocky: Right behind you little bro! Rocky and Atlas follow close behind. They spent the rest of the day eating meatballs, playing tag at the pup-park, and lounging around in the TV room watching hours of Apollo the Super-Pup. That night, Rocky walked a sleepy Smoky to his pup-house, gave him his teddy bear and said goodnight as he watched the pup fall asleep. This was a day that both pups will remember for a long time. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Sequels Category:Reunions Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:The Jealousy Series